Bird and the Bat One-Shots
by Autobot Novastar
Summary: Just some pure Dick/Babs fluff. One-shots.
1. Rain Check

**So I've been reading a ton of Young Justice and watching some of the old Batman cartoon's and this idea started to rack out my brain so I figured, eh, I'll post a one shot...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Batman, or Young Justice etc. I only borrowed the characters for a bit. The story line is all mine though.**

* * *

_**Rain Check**_

Sixteen year old Richard 'Dick' Grayson tapped his foot impatiently outside his best friend Barbara Gordon's apartment 6A. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and he had come to pick her up so they could walk to the park and sit on their usual study bench. They had calculus and chemistry tests on Monday, and as usual, Barbara didn't understand the Calculus and Dick was having problems with the Chemistry.

Dick had been at the cave prior to coming to Babs's and as he packed up his things, Wally (as usual) teased him about "having chemistry" with Batgirl. Wally knew Batgirl's real alias as well as Nightwing's. After all, Wally was Dick's best guy friend and Barbara his best girl. The smart comment had earned Kid Flash a smack upside the head and Dick had then taken the Zeta Tube back to Gotham.

He had been trying to get Babs to open the door for the past five minutes. The commissioner had been called into the station and was working on a case with Batman. He knocked once again, and waited.

No answer.

"Hey Babs, you there?"

After receiving no answer again, he sighed. _Maybe Babs forgot? No, Barbara never forgets anything... Something isn't right._

Suddenly, Dick heard a moan from the other side of the door and what sounded to be the muffled sound of his name being called. That was all he needed.

He took a bobby pin out of his pocket and picked the lock in a quick sixteen seconds. Dick ran inside the apartment and dropped his books onto the floor.

"Babs? Babs! Barbara where are you?!" He panicked as he looked around the seemingly empty apartment.

"Dick?" Barbara's voice was muffled again but he could pinpoint the direction it came from. Charging towards the bathroom, he slammed open the door to see her lying face down on the floor next to the shower.

He rolled her over and gently shook her, "Babs?"

Barbara groaned and her eyelids attempted to flutter open.

"Dick. Light."

He hurried to flick the light switch, and hurried back to her side. He pulled her halfway onto his lap, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness, used to it after patrolling the city in the pitch black every night for four years.

She was a wearing a hot pink robe with just a pair of frilly underwear and a sports bra underneath, so it took Dick a few seconds to focus on how bad she really was. Her ashen skin was clammy and extremely warm to the touch.

Her fiery red hair had been messily pulled into a ponytail but some pieces had escaped and were now sticking to her forehead with sweat. There were bags underneath her eyes, indicating it had been a while since she had a good night's sleep. She didn't even look this bad after a double patrol.

Suddenly, she squirmed to get out of him arms. Not necessarily understanding what was going on, he let her go and she made a beeline for the toilet. The sound of retching was soon heard, and hurrying to her side, he made sure none of her escaped hair would end up in the way.

Once again, Babs collapsed to the ground, Dick being quick to catch her. With what collective strength she had left, Barbara attempted to loosen his grip on her.

"Just go Pixie Boots. Please, I don't want you to see me like this." Barbara said as she breathed heavily. Another wave of nausea overtook her and she quickly knelled above the toilet once again.

"Not a chance babe." He smirked as she glared at him.

"Please. I don't want you to see me like this... You- You'll think less of me." Babs looked down at the ground as Dick's eyes widened.

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him as his blue eyes bore into her green, "Barbara Gordon. This is your best friend ever you're talking to. Me. Dick Grayson, who has seen you fall off a swing and cry about a scraped knee and take on the Joker while he's shooting a loaded gun at you. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, can change the fact that you are a beautiful, confident, sexy, and smart girl who gets sick just like everyone else. That could never make me think less of you, or think of you weak. Okay?"

"Okay."

He hugged her closer to him until she had to vomit again and helped her to the toilet.

* * *

When Commissioner Gordon came home from work late that night and saw Dick and Babs asleep on the bathroom floor, sharing a blanket and pillow, he just shook his head. He closed the door and retreated into his room to go to sleep.

Dick awoke to the sound of the commissioner shutting his door and looked down at the sleeping form of his best friend. Dick realized that they had moved subconsciously closer to each other while sleeping. Barbara had moved so that her head was resting on his chest, one arm wrapped around his waist. One of his arms was resting comfortably behind his head to support them both and the other had snaked its way around her slim waist.

Dick took the arm arm around her waist and used it to check her forehead for her temperature. _It feels like it's coming down..._ He placed his arm back to where it had been and bent his head down to kiss her forehead. Barbara stirred slightly, a smile gracing her features as she snuggled closer to him.

Dick smiled and closed his eyes to drift back off to sleep. _I'm so lucky to have Babs in my life._

The next morning Dick awoke to a migraine and the feel of clammy skin. He barely had time to feel bad about awakening Babs so suddenly as he spun around to retch into the toilet. She was at his side in an instant, putting her arm reassuringly around his waist.

As he panted, he looked at her with a gleam in his eyes, "I think we're both going to need a rain check on that study date."

"Sure thing Boy Blunder." She smirked, and rolled her eyes, amazed how he could still be sarcastic in this situation.

They were lucky to have each other in times like these.

_~fin_

* * *

**Thoughts? Should I write some more one shots?**


	2. Say Hey (I Love You)

"Talking/Singing"

_"Talking on phone"_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, I'm just another average person writing FanFiction. The title and lyrics were borrowed from Say Hey (I Love You), and were slightly modified. **

* * *

**Say Hey (I Love You)**

_"-I gotta go M'Gann... Okay... Okay... Bye." _

Dick Grayson snuck up and covered his best friend Barbara Gordon's eyes as she finished the phone call, "Guess who?" As she laughed he removed his hands and grabbed two items out of his bag. Barb stared at the items in front of her, a bundle of roses and chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He exclaimed and kissed her cheek before sitting down at the lunch table across from her. Her eyes darted uneasily from Dick's to the items presented on the table.

"You remembered," She said in an enthusiastic tone, but Dick could identify something in the undertone of her voice that was usually only there when she was lying about something. _Oh my gosh! Babs forgot Valentine's Day?!_ He smiled to himself realizing he could use his leverage over her for years to come.

"After forgetting for four years in a row, I figured I should probably remember once in a while."

"I'm glad. I got you a present too but I- uh, I left it home.. I'll bring it to the cave later." She hurried to stand up and grab her bag. Babs placed a simple kiss on his cheek before darting away, flipping her cell phone open in the process.

Barbara dialed the familiar number with ease and the other girl picked up by the third ring.

_"Batgirl?"_

_"Get the band back together."_

_"But I thought you said-"_

_"M'Gann, just do what I said!" _

_"Yes Batgirl ma'am."_

* * *

"So what is this amazing gift that Babs has planned for you?" Wally asked as he legend back against the couch, looking at the empty floor in front of him where the TV used to sit.

Babs had requested that all the furniture be moved out of the way so they could have space. Suddenly, the girls came out from where they had been talking in the kitchen.

Barbara nodded at Zantanna, "Hit it!"

Zantanna muttered something under her breathe and suddenly instruments appeared before each of the girls. A keyboard for Zantanna, drums for M'Gann, guitars for Raquel and Barbara. Babs also had a wireless microphone hooked onto her head. The name "Young Justice Girls" was inscribed on the drum set. The girls' outfits had changed as well.

Dick however, only had eyes for Barbara. She was wearing a high waisted leather skirt with a red ACDC crop top that showed off her toned arms and abs. She wore black combat boots and her makeup was smokey, her long red hair, usually curly, was straitened and reached about her hip waist.

Upbeat music started playing, and it wasn't exactly what the boys sitting and waiting were expecting.

"This one goes out to you and yours, worldwide!" Raquel yelled as they began singing.

"I say hey, I'll be gone today, but I'll be back all around the way. It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see, the less I know. But I know.. One thing.. That I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Barbara stepped out from the middle and moved towards the boys, moving to sit onto Dick's lap, and began singing by herself, "I've been a lot of places all around the way, I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain. But I don't want to write a love song for the world, I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl.." She pointed between the two of them as she sang the boy and girl part, kissed his cheek and got up and sauntered away, hips swinging.

Raquel started singing by herself now, "Junkies on the corner always calling my name, and the kids on the corner playing ghetto games. When I saw you getting down, well, I hope it was you, and when I look into your eyes I knew it was true."

Barbara and Raquel looked at each other before singing in sync again, "I say hey, I'll be gone today, but I'll be back all around the way. It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see, the less I know. But I know.. one thing.. that I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Artemis moved to dance in front of Wally and began the next solo by herself, "Now I'm not a highly metaphysical woman, but I know when the stars are aligned you can," She pulled Wally up from his seat and hip bumped him, "..bump into a person in the middle of the road," she then used the hand not holding the microphone to move her hand to his chin and force her to look at her face, "Look into their eyes and you suddenly know." Wally chuckled and twirled Artemis in a circle before she took her place with the others again.

Barbara smiled at their interaction as she sang the next part, "Rocking in the dance hall moving with you, dancing in the night in the middle of June. My daddy told me don't lose you, 'cause the best luck I had was you.." Dick laughed as she substituted momma for daddy.

All the ladies chimed in at the next part, "I say hey, I'll be gone today, but I'll be back all around the way. It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see, the less I know.  
But I know... one thing... that I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Conner came forward and surprised everyone as he belted out the next line, "And I say, rocking in the dance hall, moving with you. I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you." M'gann smiled and darted forward, "Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you. I say, hey poppa, hey poppa, close to you."

"Rocking in the dance hall moving with you. I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you."

They smiled and sang the next part together, "Rocking in the dance hall moving with you. I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, heeeyyyy."

Barbara stepped forward towards Dick again who stood up eagerly, "My daddy told me don't lose you, 'cause the best luck I had was you.  
And I know..one thing..that I love you." They leaned towards each other as they kissed briefly and a collective "Aw" went through the room.

They pulled apart and Barbara had just enough time to run her fingers to his ebony hair before she jumped right back in the song.

"I say hey, I'll be gone today,  
but I'll be back all around the way. It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see, the less I know. I say hey, I'll be gone today, but I'll be back all around the way. It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see, the less I know. But I know.. one thing.. that I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Dick walked over to Zantanna and whispered something into her. The raven beauty smiled in a mic appeared into Dick's hand.

"Rocking in the dance hall moving with you. I say, hey poppa, hey poppa."

"Hey momma, hey momma.." Barbara's head snapped to Dick as he began singing with a surprised look on her face.

"Rocking in the dance hall moving with you, come on, hey poppa, hey poppa..." Barbara sang and everyone jumped in for the last part.

"I love you, I love you, I love you... I love you, I love you, I love you...  
I love you, I love you, I love you!" The couples in the room leaned forward towards each other and kissed including Barbara and Dick.

"Happy Valentine's Day Dick," Barbara sighed against his lips.

"It certainly is Babs.." He said and dipped in for another kiss.

_~fin_


	3. Only Human

"Talking"

_"Talking on phone"_

**"Lyrics"**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, I'm just another average person writing FanFiction. The title and lyrics were borrowed from Christina Perri's song Human.**

* * *

_**Only Human**_

I sighed as I closed my metal locker and went outside to wait for my dad. I loosened my tie as I walked, not looking toward to spending the next four hours in Gotham's Police Headquarters.

It was a Friday, so normally I would have the weekend to look forward to. This weekend though, was going to be chaotic.

My school had their annual Current Events tournament that day and my team had made it the entire way to the final round, only to get crushed by a team of seniors.

I was only a sophomore so I had two more years but was still upset. I was late to Spanish because of there tournament and the class had already started the test.

I started the test but didn't manage to successfully finish it. Now I had to spend my study hall on Monday finishing it. I was also was supposed to redo the Biology test I failed, and I had an AP Language test on Tuesday for college credits. Honestly, I would rather go home to the apartment then go with dad but it was tradition to go the station every Friday. Besides, Batman didn't have me signed up for patrol until Wednesday.

Sighing, I reached into my backpack for my phone as I pushed through the double doors and smacked right into someone.

"Ow," I said and tried to find my phone in the pile of books the other person had dropped.

"You okay?" I looked up to see Artemis looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine, what about you? What are you still doing here?" I questioned and Artemis grimaced, "Helping KF with his homework, he's meeting me here in ten minutes."

"Oh. Have fun then," I waved to my teammate on the way out and made my way through the parking lot, weaving in and out of cars until I located dad's. He popped the trunk and I threw my backpack in and slammed it shut, and then went around to the passenger side.

"Bad dad at school Barb?" Dad asked, worriedly looking at me as he pulled out of the lot.

"The worst." I didn't feel like talking so I put on the radio which was ironically just beginning to play Human by Christina Perri which was a very sad song and very fitting for the situation I was in.

**"I can hold my breath... I can bite my tongue. I can stay awake for days, if that's what you want. Be your number one."**

Looking out the window, I saw Alfred outside of the florist shop. Waving, he opened the back of Wayne's Range Rover. I did not wave or even crack a smile.

I just turned her head to look out the windshield instead. Alfred gave me a puzzled look until I could not see him anymore. My dad, who had waved, looked at me and just placed his hand back the steering wheel.

I would talk to him when I was ready to.

* * *

It had been two hours at the station and I had been studying nonstop except for a five-minute break I took to use the restroom and get a snack. Suddenly my phone went off and I checked the caller ID.

Growling, I pressed the answer key, _"What do you want Dick?"_

_"Snappy, aren't we Babs."_

_"Look, if you aren't going to say anything intelligent then I'm hanging up. I have to study."_

_"Okay, okay. Geez, all I wanted to say was that Bruce still needs the mission report from last week's mission."_

I groaned, _"Just what I need, another thing to worry about."_

_"Look Babs, if you need to talk, I could always come down to-"_

_"I'm fine Dick. I just need to focus on studying for the time being though."_

_"Alright, bye Babs."_

_"See ya Pixie Boots."_

I hung up the phone and looked around at all of my books. _Who am I kidding, I need to take a break. Dick was so sweet to say he would come down here just to talk and I blew him off. I feel terrible... Maybe a walk would clear my head._

Grabbing my headphones and phone off the table, I sent a quick text to my dad saying I was going for a walk. My dad responded almost instantaneously, saying to be safe and be back in 20 minutes.

It was a spring night out so it was warm enough to be without a jacket and as I walked I plugged my headphones into my phone and hit shuffle. I put my phone in my hidden pocket in in my skirt and then crossed the street towards Wayne Enterprises.

Slipping the headphones into my ears, I realized the same song from earlier was playing.

"-words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human..."

I had so much to do in so little time. It was sophomore year which meant colleges were starting to look at me. Dad had me training for gymnastics and if I did well next weekend at the meet, I could very well make Olympic trials. The test I was taking for AP could very well earn me college credits and if I got a well enough score, I could get my money back that I could use to buy Alfred's birthday present.

I was a intelligent person, but I wasn't just feeling whelmed lately. I was feeling overwhelmed. I needed to pass AP, and English, and make the Olympic team and make dad proud and train hard to make Bruce proud and...

"I'm only human, I'm only human. Just a little human..."

In that moment, I broke down against the wall of the alley and began sobbing.

"I can take so much, 'til I've had enough."

I pulled my headphones out of her ears and just sat there, curled up into a little ball.

* * *

A little while later, I heard the sound of sirens going by. Confused, I sat up from where I was laying on the ground and looked around. It was now much darker than it had been when I laid down, and in the distance I heard voices calling out. At first, I was unable to make sense of them, but then I realized people were calling my name.

"Barbara! Babs where are you! Babs, please!" I heard one familiar voice call out.

"Dick?" I managed to croak out, voice no louder than a whisper. I tried clearing her throat and calling out again with the same results.

An idea came to me as I spotted a broken tree branch on the ground near a garbage can. Crawling over to it, I grabbed the stick and begin banging the garbage can as loud as I could.

"Babs?" Dick's voice began to come closer, and I hit the garbage can even harder.

Suddenly, I could see him and he could see me. He ran and collapsed to his knees next to me and then pulled me onto his lap. Immediately, I latched onto him, and buried my face into his chest. His arms came around me pulling me flush against him. "Dick?"

He was too busy kissing every visible part of my skin in an attempt to warm me up. I hadn't realized I was so cold until his warm lips grazed my ice cold skin.

"God Babs, you're freezing." In response, I snuggled into him more. He returned the favor and hugged me tighter, which I didn't think was possible. Taking one hand, he dug into his jacket pocket and brought out both a fire blanket which he instantly wrapped me in and a walkie talkie he spoke into, telling whoever else was looking for me that he found me.

"Babs, why didn't you answer when we called and texted you?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head. My eyes widened and I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I had 126 new messages and 62 calls.

"Oops."

Dick laughed, "Oops? Babs, we've been looking for you for two hours."

"Oh," I slurred, and shivered. Dick was suddenly more alert.

"Babs, can you repeat after me? I am Batgirl."

"I am Batgirl." I said it but my speech was slurred and this apparently worried Dick.

"Babs, I need you to say awake and stay with me okay? I think you're experiencing hypothermia. Your body temperature is too low, and you're slurring."

"But Dick.. I'm comfy and wanna sleep."

"Babs, no." He warned and leaned down towards me. Before I could even comprehend what he was about to do, his lips were pressed to mine. My eyes slammed open before fluttering shut. He tasted like peppermint, and his lips were doing their best to warm mine. Surprising me even more, his tongue asked for entrance to my mouth. As I complied, it hit me that my best friend was kissing me. Dick Grayson, who every girl in school wants to marry is kissing me, Barbara Gordon. My face heated up and butterflies suddenly entered my stomach.

He slowly pulled away after kissing me for a good minutes in a half. Pressing our foreheads together, we both smiled, a faint blush still gracing my cheeks.

"Ms. Gordan, I do believe that your face is a little red." He teased, causing my face to heat up once again.

"What was that?" I asked as I caught my breath.

He smiled, "My way of warming you up, what else?"

"What happened to the time we were at the park and you told me we were like siblings"

"Barb, that was years ago. I guess I came to the realization that you'll always be my best friend, but I don't love just like a sibling anymore.

"I guess I started feeling that way too," I said, "I think it started when I realized you were Robin and how tight that spandex costume of yours really was..."

"Yes Batgirl, my butt does look fantastic in spandex, but yours looks even better." He flirted back as I leaned up to kiss him.

Separating again, we heard footsteps and voices, "Over here!" Dick called out and loosened his grip ever so slightly on me. The wink he gave me let me know this wasn't over by a long shot. The look I gave him back confirmed it.

"Barbara!" Bruce said as he and my dad approached. "Are you okay?"

"Fine Bruce, thanks to Dick." I said shooting him a look that said if he said anything to them, I would make sure that Superboy was his sparring partner for the next month.

He gulped and turned to the adults, "She's fine but she needs warmed up. She's showing signs of hypothermia." He went to stand up, and picked me up along with him.

I glared, "I can walk."

"Barb, it's probably best if he carries you." My dad said and turned with Bruce to walk back towards the police station.

Dick decided to change his hand positioning so we could both be a little more comfortable, but when he did, his right hand came a little too close to my butt. Once again, I glared at him, this time doing my more intense Batgirl glare.

"You know Babs if we would've had more time I could have warmed you up more."

"How?"

"Survival 101," He leaned in close, "Skin to skin contact."

SMACK!

"Or not."

_~fin_


	4. Not Going Anywhere

This actually came to me in a dream? Weird, I know.

"Talking"

_Dream/Memory_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or Batman. I found out Babs' parents died in a car crash so this was the result. **

* * *

_"Barbara Gordon, I forbid you to ever see him again!" My mother yelled at me as I backed up from her. I was nine years old, and to be honest, she was being quite intimidating. _

_"Thelma," my father said, putting a hand onto her shoulder, "She didn't mean any harm. Barb was just making a new friend."_

_"Don't tell me to calm down Roger! She could've made friends with anyone, but had to be him!" The him she was referring to was Richard Grayson, also referred to as Dick Wayne, Bruce Wayne's adopted ward._

_"We don't need their charity!" Thelma yelled, and Barbara trembled with fear. All Dick had done was offer to buy her an ice cream cone, and her mother had went off and screamed at the poor boy, embarrassing Barbara thoroughly. _

_"Thelma.." Her father began but Barbara wasn't going to stick around long enough to hear what he had to say. In one fluid motion, she was out the door and onto the sidewalk sprinting away from their apartment. _

_"Barbara!" Her parents called out after her but she wasn't about to listen as she sprinted towards the highway. The only thing she wanted to do right now was find Dick and apologize but the only way to get to Wayne Manor was to cross the highway. The highway was very busy at this time of night and being Gotham, there wasn't any crosswalks installed into it. _

_It was a very dangerous journey for an adult to even take, let alone a little nine-year-old girl. Barbara was determined though and after checking for cars both ways, she began her voyage across the highway. _

_"Barbara come back here this instant!" Her father yelled out as he panicked. _

_"Roger get Jim on the phone and tell him to get the whole squadron down here!" Roger did as his wife asked and in five minutes they were surrounded with police cars and fire trucks. _

_"What on earth is Barb doing?" Jim Gordon, Roger's brother questioned as he got out of a squadron car. Said girl was now standing on the barrier in the middle of the highway, whimpering as cars flew by. _

_Jim Gordan acquired a bullhorn and began to yell out to Barbara, "Hey Barb honey," She look over at him with wide eyes, "We're gonna get you okay? Jut hang tight for a bit." She nodded in understanding._

_The police were trying to figure out a plan of how to get her out safely. They were attempting to step up a blockade down the street but they're efforts weren't working thus far. A crowd had formed on the other side of the highway, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson and their butler Alfred included. _

_Thelma suddenly looked for her husband but could not find him. "Roger?" She saw him running towards their daughter, oblivious to the truck heading dead towards him. _

_"NOOO!" She screamed as the truck barreled over him, Barbara collapsing to her knees and crying out for her daddy. Jim was calling for a ambulance and before Thelma was aware of what she was doing, she ran towards her husband, her daughter doing the same. Another truck was coming down the street and heading toward them both. This time, Thelma saw it and pushed her daughter out of the way. _

_"MOM!" Barbara started toward but the truck had swerved to try to miss her mom and was now on its side moving towards her. _

_"NOOOOOO!" Barbara screamed as the truck moved to crush her..._

* * *

**"NO!"**

Barbara woke up in in a cold sweat, hair a disheveled mess around her. Babs could hear voices down the hall and suddenly the door to her room banged open, Wally entering first in his blue Flash boxers, and white tang, Dick entering next in similar attire except wearing Nightwing boxers. The entire team followed after that, clustered in the doorway of her room.

The look that Dick gave everyone was so menacing that it sent everyone running back to their rooms. Babs then allowed the tears to fall freely, reaching out for him like a toddler would to a parent. Dick quickly clambered onto her bed and gently lifted her onto his lap, and began comforting her by stroking her hair and humming an oh so familiar tune.

"Nightmare?"

"Memory," Babs sniffled, and Dick buried his face in her hair.

"Parents."

"Yeah.." She said and sniffled, "Bruce didn't save me and the truck hit me."

"You know that didn't happen. He saved you, Jim adopted you and now you're here with me," Dick soothed, and Babs sniffled before half joking, "You mean now I'm stuck with you."

Dick laughed, "Yeah, you're stuck with me.." He looked down at her tear stained face a wiped away a tear.

"You okay now?" He asked but her form trembled and she buried her face in his chest again.

"Babs?" He leaned down as she looked up at him and pressed a scorching kiss to her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere." He leaned back on the bed so they were both comfortable. As he began to rub small soothing circles on her back, she moved closer to him.

"Dick? What are you doing? You can go back to your room, I won't keep you up?"

"Babs, it's fine. I'd rather sleep in here and actually get some rest rather than worry about you not sleeping for the rest of the night."

"...I don't want to go back to sleep. I don't want to realize that dream again."

"Tell you what Babs? Why don't you dream about what happened after Bruce saved you. I won't leave your side all night." He moved so they were both laying on their sides and Babs was facing the wall, Dick behind her with his arms encircling her waist.

* * *

_"NOOOO!" Barbara was scooped up in a pair of strong arms and buried her face in the chest of the man who had saved her. _

_"It's okay Barbara.." Bruce Wayne said and carried her to the other side of the road to safety. She peered her tear stained face up at him in disbelief. _

_He did deposited her on the pavement next to Dick who immediately wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and began humming a broken tune in her ear. _

_"Hey Babs, it's okay. You're gonna be fine, because as your best friend, I won't let anything bad happen to you." _

_"Really?"_

_"Really." _

_"Barbara!" Jim Gordon said as he came running up. _

_"Uncle Jim!" She scrambled towards him and he scooped her up in a hug and they both began to cry. _

_"Are they?" _

_Barbara was smart and he knew he couldn't lie to her, "Yeah Barb. They're gone."_

_The girl hurried her face into her uncle's chest and wrapped her arms around his larger form the best that she could. After staying like that for several minutes, Jim cleared his throat and pulled away. _

_"Barb, I have to go take care of some custody matters and then we'll go get your stuff and you can stay with me okay?"_

_She nodded and wiped away a few tears, and as her uncle put her down she was once again safely wrapped in Dick's arms. _

_"You're safe, you're okay," He muttered and Barbara found herself wondering if he was saying that more for her or for himself._

_"Dick?" She asked, face in his chest as she soaked up as much warmth as possible. _

_"Yes Babs?"_

_"Don't ever leave me."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it."_

~fin


	5. Chocolate Icing

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affliated with Batman, Young Justice, etc. I do own the story line though.**

* * *

_**Chocolate Icing**_

Barbara Gordon smiled as her friends and family finished singing happy birthday to her. She was so excited to be thirteen, she could finally be considered a teenager.

"Happy Birthday Barb," Her dad said as he leaned down to kiss his adopted daughter's forehead. Bruce ducked in to grab the cake and cut it for the kids at the party that were getting impatient.

"Thanks Daddy," Barbara responded as she leaned up to kiss her father on the cheek and wrap him into a hug. Both father and daughter suddenly saw a flash of light in their peripheral vision and turned to see Alfred holding a camera with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," The butler smiled but his grin quickly faded, "Master Dick, I must advise against this decision..." Barbara followed Alfred's eyes to behind her and separated from her father to get a better view of Dick... Only to get hit in the face with a handful of cake.

Barbara's best friend was now standing there with a surprised look on his face, "Babs. Oh my god! Barbara that was not meant for you." He pointed behind her and saw Bruce standing with a look of awe on his face. The cake had been meant for Bruce.

Wordlessly, Barbara got up and walked away, leaving her father and friends to stare after her.

"Barbara! Babs, wait!"

Dick didn't catch up with her until later, but he found her sitting in her favorite tree outside Wayne Manor. The cake was wiped off her face and her expression gave him no hint about what she was thinking.

"Babs?" He asked as he climbed the tree up to where she was and sat beside her.

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad Dick, it was an accident, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was! You don't think I would intentionally do that, do you?"

As she shook her head, Dick gave a sigh of relief, "Good. Friends?"

"The best," Barbara replied and smiled sweetly as she leaned in to give him a hug.

As they pulled away from their hug, Barbara suddenly took an object from behind her back and shoved it into Dick's face. _Cake,_ he thought, _Of course._

Barbara began laughing hysterically, "I'm so sorry, I had to!"

Dick growled, "Hardy har har, soo funny Babs."

He took a deep breath and ignored the butterflies in his stomach, "But do you know what would be even funnier?" He leaned forward so they were only a couple of inches apart, "This."

He close the gap between the two of them, and before Barbara knew what he was going to do, his lips were covering her own.

She kissed back eagerly, one of her arms winding up to find its way around his neck, and the other staying anchored to the tree branch they were sitting on, so she could keep her balance.

Dick also left one of his hands on the tree branch they were sitting on, and the other hand came to rest on her waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

"Mmm, chocolate," She teased, smiling against his lips.

Dick didn't want her to stop kissing him just yet, so he lightly bit her lip, and she moaned and immediately began focusing on kissing him again.

As the two pulled away, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Y'know, I think there's still some icing left on your face." Barbara commented.

"Where?"

"Right here," Barbara said as she leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
